


The tropical storms

by Rain_drips_and_drops



Series: The Tropical Storm [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_drips_and_drops/pseuds/Rain_drips_and_drops
Summary: Dream and George start to notice the awkwardness between themselves. (with the help of Sapnap)Mildly based off of Sweater Weather.I will try to update every 1 or 2 weeks.=This will only be taken down or discontinued if the cc's are uncomfortable with the fan fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: The Tropical Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Rain on the windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Dreamnotfound ship. This will only be taken down or discontinued if the cc's are uncomfortable with the fanfiction. Mildly based off the song Sweater Weather. if you haven't heard that or listened to it you should!

Its a dark and damp morning. It had rained pretty hard last night. 

Clay wakes up to a damp, cold room. 

_Darn it. I forgot to shut the damn window._ He thinks to himself.

Dream starting to get up and out of bed, feeling his bedsheets cling to his to his legs. He walks to his window, looks at the large, mystic grey clouds, then closes it with a sigh.

_"At least I have a planned stream today._ " He mutters under his breath.

Clay walks over to he nightstand, checking his phone he see's 3 messages from George. Opening the messages he see's that it is just George reminding him about their stream. He smiles and sets his phone back down.

_I should probably get ready, I can't be late again._

He strips off his wet clothes and puts on a dry, warm sweatshirt and some soft shorts.

_Much better._

As he is walking to his kitchen for some breakfast, his cat, Patches starts to purr. The signal to feed the small fluffball. 

_"You hungry sweetie?"_ Dream asks in a soft, caring tone.

"meow"

_"yup."_

He grabs the food and pours it. 

_Now for my food._

Too tired to make anything big, he settles for a large bowl of cereal. Dream was completely exhausted. It was a long night last night, he was on discord talking to his friends George and Nick all night. They weren't really talking about much, mainly just life and family. Nothing crazy. 

The last of the cereal gone from the shiny white bowl. 

_30 minuets left still?_ he thinks while looking at the clock. _Maybe I will just take a shower to pass the time._

It was a short but sweet shower, he let the cool, refreshing water trickle down his face. It was nice to have some time just to be at peace, no thinking, just refreshing water and small chirps from the birds. It has been almost 15 minuets. Him walking out with a fluffy, warm towel around his waist. Picking clothes from his closet, it didn't really matter, his facecam wasn't ever on anyways. He slips on a shirt, it was very soft to the touch, and was a foggy greenish grey. It was his favorite shirt, and it went with almost any pair of pants.

He turns on his pc and opens Discord. He sees that his friends are online already. He joins the call to be greeted with a

" _Dreamm!! yay! his is finally here!"_ George says in a cheerful voice. Dream loved his voice. It was so soft and gentle, as if he never was mad in his life. Dream starting to drift into his own thoughts is met with a more harsh tone.

_"Dream? hello? We thought you were going to be late again!! We texted you multiple times!"_ It was Sapnap, his other best friend.

_"yeah sorry about that"_ He mumbled. 

_"Ready guys?"_

" _yup"_ Dream and George reply.

They all start up Minecraft and enter the Dream SMP. Them all starting to stream.

" _Hey guys!!"_ They all say at once, starting to giggle.

_"Today we are going to pvp!"_

The chats suddenly explode with cheers from all the fans.

They were all very exited and have been getting ready for this for a few weeks now.

The small block men on all of their screen start to walk to the pvp arena, getting their inventory sorted.

"ready?"

"yup"

Dream gets out his netherite axe and starts to crit George

" _DREAAAAMM NOOOO IM ON HALF A HEART ALREADY"_

_"BAHAAHa"_ Dream wheezes when he kills George.

'NOOO"

Dream distracted by his victory, suddenly he gets set on fire, and is left an 5 hearts left. 

"SAPNAP WHAT THE HELL, HOW"

George lets out a small giggle, small and soft.

" _George, your laugh is adorable."_ Dream realizing what he said turns bright red and yells 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD"

"out- out loud-" George lets out a small gasp and feels his face get warm.

"SHOOT" Clay leaves the discord call and shuts off his PC with a groan.

"SHIT" He screeches at the top of his lungs 

_Why the hell would you say that, he is your best friend. You cant think about him like that. You don't like him._

_Right?_

________________

Thank you for readinggg!!

This is chapter one!

Also I will try to update every week or so if possible!

I might take suggestions if I like them!

This will only be taken down if the cc's are not ok with the fan fic! 

Please give kudos ;-;


	2. Flames Of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream starts to regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you like this, I would love if you could recommend this to others! kudos pls ;-;

Logging off was the only thing he could do. He freaked out. _What the hell clay. Why. Now its all messed up._

 _Ding~_ The noise was usually a loved melody to his ears. But this time it was different.

He see's Georges icon for snapchat pop up.

_"What do i do now!?!? I can't answer but if I don't it could make things even worse??"_

Dream ends up giving in and opening the snap. It reads:

_Hey, why did you end stream? Is it because you called my laugh cute? bahaha you simp. I ended stream if you wanted to talk to me, ok?_

Clays face starts to warm when reading that message. _Simp?_ He was not used to being called a simp. So George wasn't effected by his comment? He probably thought it was platonic anyways. He never had really felt their relationship to be much more than platonic. But now it feels different. He was feeling much more than just friendship, but he also did not want to ruin their current relationship.. What if he loses it all if he confesses?

Dream snapping back into reality realizing he left George on read for 5 minuets. 

_"Shoot"_ he murmurs.

He starts to type back saying _Hey, sorry for not responding sooner, I was zoning out. And sorry about hanging up... I just got a bit, uhm.. Flustered.._

He see's Georges icon pop back up showing that he is typing. 

Dream starting to get slightly embarrassed, puts his phone down, and goes to make some lunch, after all, they were streaming for a while and he was getting pretty hungry.

_______________________________________________

______________________________________________________

__________________________________________

Sorry its so short! Its getting late, but I wanted to post tonight.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to give kudos and share this story! Any of that is deeply appreciated. 


	3. Late Night Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incoming call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SM FOR 300 READS!!!!!! This is a huge thing for me tysm!!

Dream starts to slowly trot to his kitchen. _What should I eat. Ugh, there is nothing in the fridge. Ill just eat some cereal._

Dreams mind starts to wander into odd places while he slowly eats. His back hunched and his vision blurry he finishes his bowl.

He starts to think about what he said. _What if you messed it up?_

He trudges to his room with a small sigh, the air leaving his lungs slowly and softly.

_Feeling are tough._

Him not really thinking grabs his phone and stares down at the bright screen. George was still typing. _What could he possibly be writing that would take so damn long to send?_

Dream starts to distract himself with his other apps. No notifications.

" _I might as well check the weather, the clouds have been looking pretty sad lately."_ Dream mumbles.

**A large storm is expected at 9:30 pm.**

Him nearly unfazed shuts his phone just to see the notification from George. He hesitates for a moment. _What if its bad? Clay, what have you done?!_

He reads: 

**Hey, Dream, its all good :D I hope this didn't take too long to send, I don't want to worry you- But anyways, are you ok? you have been a bit off lately and i wanted to make sure you can always talk to me, I will always be here for you, alright?**

When clay reads that message he completely melts. George was the sweetest person alive. How could he not like him? 

he types back;

**Thats so nice of you George, thank you for looking out for me.**

* **incoming call from George***

"You gonna hop back on the smp or no?" George voice sounds like a melody.   
  



End file.
